


Vamos logo Kakuzu!

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Kakuzu queria adiantar algumas coisas para o almoço antes de sair, mas Kisame não permitiria isso e muito menos Hidan.
Relationships: Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Kudos: 2





	Vamos logo Kakuzu!

De acordo com a previsão do tempo que passava neste instante na televisão, o dia seria nublado. O tipo de clima que Kakuzu gosta para fazer suas obrigações.

Distraído ao cortar as verduras que usaria mais tarde, não escutou os passos do outro vindo em sua direção, por mais que ele fosse grande conseguia ser silencioso quando queria.

Tudo o que ele sentiu foi as grandes mãos rodeando sua barriga, braços fortes lhe aquecendo assim como o beijo ao topo de sua cabeça, a ternura de Kisame era algo irreal para uns, mas Kakuzu conhecia muito bem.

— Deixa isso para depois, temos que sair. — Kisame observava os movimentos de Kakuzu ao colocar a verdura dentro do pote sobre a faca.

— Já terminei. 

Kisame apertou o abraço, cheirando o cangote de Kakuzu e sentindo seu aroma tranquilizante — É mesmo é?

— Me solta.

— Não. — Como se Kakuzu não pesasse nada, o mais alto levantou em seus braços e adentrou a casa.

— Kisa! — O mais velho rosnou.

O citado nada respondeu, jogando o moreno sobre seus ombros. No meio do corredor, surgiu um albino banhado e pronto para sair — Caralho Kakuzu, ainda tá de pijama? — Resmungou Hidan.

— Eu tô levando ele agora para o banho.

— Kisame, se você não me colocar no chão, eu vou te matar!

— Só se for de amor, Kaku. — Kisame riu.

— Dois boiolas. — Apontou Hidan.

— Que você ama. — Kisame deu língua.

Hidan deu de ombros, mas o sorriso travesso brio logo em seguida — Bem, você tem razão. Eu apoio banhar o Kakuzu! — Ele levantou a mão.

— Eu também! — Kisame levantou a mão junto de Hidan.

— Nem pensar! — Negou Kakuzu — E me solte agora!

Hidan fez bico — Que chato.

Kisame sorriu nervoso — Pelo menos a ideia ficou no ar.

O mais alto e o albino começaram a andar em direção a porta do banheiro, conversando asneiras, enquanto Kakuzu continuava sobre os ombros fortes e largos de Kisame e desistindo de ser solto e deixou-se ser levado para o banheiro e começar sua rotina com seus namorados.


End file.
